


Actions speak louder then words

by Erkainlyn



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Crying, Gen, Murder, Phil's parenting totally worked guys, Stabbing, tubbos dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erkainlyn/pseuds/Erkainlyn
Summary: The Dreamer's world is dying, The current Dream had always been quite destructive with his world and everyone that lived in it. Despite that, Dream never thought he would see its end, but he could feel the signs, and he, like his world was dying.Tubbo was dead, Tommy was missing, and he was dying. What had he been thinking?This is a sequel to Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely, but you can read this as a standalone
Kudos: 2





	Actions speak louder then words

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this story is just for fun, regardless I hope you all enjoy it
> 
> DISCLAIMER: not only do I not own anything to do with the Dream SMP, but I'm also not writing about any of the real people involved. I'm talking about the characters. If the actors and inspirations behind them want this taken down, then that's what's happening.

Sapnap rubbed his eyes awake. It did nothing against the grogginess that wrapped around him, like a warm cozy blanket, like the blanket he was still snuggled in now. Whatever had awakened him could wait.

A lazy knock sounded at the door. Sapnap sighed before nuzzling closer into his bed, letting it entrap him in its comfort. More knocks sounded from his front door. Sapnap hated zombies

The knocks were definitely not of any mob; they were too confident, loud, and lacked the scratches and moans. Definitely, zombies Sapnap reaffirmed to himself. Another knock, louder and more frantic than the rest.

"Uuuggghhh" Sapnap literally rolled off his bed only to relocate his nap to the floor. He gave one last tired sigh before hauling himself upright. This better is good, he thought to himself. It was the middle of the night!

He sleepily shift-walked to the door and cracked it open just a smidge. There was extra weight on the door. As Sapnap tried to open it, it swung open, and a body fell forward on the floor.

Sapnap jumped with a small high pitched shriek. It's a good thing George wasn't here to hear that. Sapnap looked down to see an almost unconscious Dream. Sapnap immediately bent down to look for injuries. He couldn't find anything, yet, Dream was breathing hard, hand clutching his chest over his heart as if he was trying to tear it out.

Sapnap rushes him to the kitchen and lays him over the table. This is what he gets for sleeping, he guesses. Dream was muttering nonsense in short bursts of air until he had to gasp again.

Sapnap continued to inspect him, then ran off to get some potions and other equipment. He returned to dream, chugging down a bottle of honey-like it was the last thing he would ever drink.

"Dude," Sapnap blinked as Dream collapsed back against his will, the glass bottle in his hand shattered as his hand fell to the ground. He was hunched as if he hadn't the strength to support his own weight.

"DUDE!!" Sapnap dropped the medical supplies rushing to get the stupid glass out of his hand. Why was Dream even freaking here? It's not like they were friends anymore, he thought. As he was painstakingly getting each tiny glass shard out of his hand before wrapping it. Blood seeped through the bandages, Sapnap had to stop himself from changing them when the bleeding stopped. 

Nope, he didn't care, not at all. Dream couldn't just waltz in here injured and expect to be welcomed with open arms. Not after Dream started spiraling and refused to let him in, Not after Dream wasn't there for him and George!

Sapnap picked Dream up to lay him on his bed. He didn't have a guest room, so it was the best he had. He inspected Dream once last time, paranoid that he missed something. Dream must have had some internal injury, a heart attack? Sapnap didn't know (and didn't care) whatever it was; it was gone now.

He needed to call George, Sapnap didn't know if he could face a weakened dream and not help him. Sapnap pulled out his communicator, quickly typing out a rushed call. Sapnap paused before deciding to spam it a couple of times.

**George:** What?

**Sapnap:** Just get over here!

George would hopefully be here soon. He checked back up on Dream to see him still peacefully asleep as if his weird heart attack hadn't happened.

George walked in only about an hour later.

"What is it?" George asks, a bit tired, Sapnap pointed toward his open room to a sleeping Dream. George's expression hardened. "Is he asleep?" 

"No, Dip, yes, he's asleep."

"It's hard to tell with the mask."

Sapnap was used to the mask, or at least he thought he was, but looking at it now, made it feel like he was still being watched despite the owner being unconscious. 

"He came over here in the middle of some stroke or something," Sapnap explained, seeing George's face relax a bit.

"And his hand-wound?"

"Dude chugged a full bottle of honey before hurting himself with it" Sapnap rolled his eyes. George hummed in acknowledgment but still gazed at the unmoving masked admin.

They ended up staying up. Neither felt like sleeping. Especially not with that manipulative "friend" in just the other room. Sapnap loathed the urge to check up on him once more.

Morning came and went, the masked man finally woke up in the afternoon. He had been cooking pork when a door creaked from his room. The lime green admin slowly wandered forward, mask eyes trained on him and George. A silent pause before Dream finally spoke.

"I need your help," Dream rasped.

"No"

Sapnap wasn't really sure if he said that or George, but it didn't matter. They agreed. Sapnap still felt a pang in his chest at Dreams voice, it was as if someone took a cheese grater to his throat. But he couldn't do this again. If George could turn Dream away, they so could he.

"Why?" George asks. Sapnap turns to him with a Flabbergasted look. Dream, the man to manipulate them, the man that blew up L'manberg trembled. Sapnap almost reached out to help him, he reached out to ground George instead.

"T-this world, it's dying… I'm dying" the words came out strangled and forced. George bit his lip.

"What do you mean this world is dying?" Sapnap snaps, ignoring the I'm _ dying  _ Part.

"It's my admin blood. The admins created this server. I can sense when it's dying. So many people are already dead, I can't, I'm weakened, I'm DYING," Dream sobbed. Sapnap took a step away as Dream reached forward, only succeeding in another collapse." Please, I don't know what I'll do if I'm left alone. I've already killed Tubbo, PLEASE." 

Sapnap and George froze, not too sure what to do. This was all so stupid, they were going to help him, and then what, get pulled into another disaster? No way! As for Tubbo, Tubbo wasn't dead, no body, no proof. Tubbo was alive. He just wasn't around that crater anymore, yessiree.

"Okay," George spoke. Sapnap Grabbed George leaning to whisper. 

"What are you doing?"

"Look at him, Sapnap." 

Sapnap did look at him. It was something he was currently avoiding. The Broken Down mess didn't deserve-

"Fine"

  
  


Tommy ambled into the cave near the village. Places like this were always a primary hiding spot for citizens. Just as Tommy thought it, he heard some crying, sniffles, and a gentle shushing.

He turned to see a teenage girl holding a child, seemingly trying to shield them from the utter atrocities they had just seen. Tommy knew it was a lost cause, but the sentiment was very sweet. It was the thought that counts right. 

The Girl jerked, noticing his presence.

"Getaway!" She yelled, but not too loud as to not attract the arsonist that had burned her home down. She held up a stone sword with a burnt handle. The sword complemented the sickly burns on the hand holding it. Tommy shot up his hands in surrender. The Girl slowly lowered her weapons.

"Y-your, awfully young, sorry, I'm sorry I was just cautious. You can hide with us." the Girl spoke softly, the child slowly turning away from the Girl's chest to look at him.

"Don't worry, the fires have gone out. It's all better now. I've been looking for survivors." He Rasped. The smoke coating his throat made it hard for him to speak, but it was too dark to try signing to them.

It only took a little more coaxing to convince them to come out of the dark cave. Upon seeing the destroyed village, the Teen roughly held the child's face away from the ash. Her eyes watered at the more pungent scent of flesh.

"We should get somewhere safe. You guys have anything in mind?" Tommy signed. The Girl looked at his hands, clearly not understanding. Tommy brought out a book to ask her again. 

The Girl led him to a bee farm. Flowers overflowed the little enclosure, Bee's flew around, slowly cutting through the horrid atmosphere. This Bee farm was so enclosed. It was green and close to perfect. Tommy took a moment to breathe in the fresh air. Fresh air was such a rarity to him. His throat soaked it in like it was cold lemonade on a hot day. Everyone could almost pretend that everything outside of it was okay.

He opened his eyes to see a creeper trying to find a way into the enclosure. It wasn't able to climb the picket fence. Still, it was almost close enough to explode. Tommy rushed to push the child and Girl away, then thrust his sword forward into the creeper's middle. His sword cut precisely between the creeper's gunpowder storage and lighter, causing the creeper an inability to light. It writhed on his blade, trying to explode before finally dying. With a simple flick of his sword, he harvested the gunpowder before the creeper despawned.

"Woah, t-thank you," the girl stuttered. "Th-that was lucky heh, that you hit it and it didn't light, I mean." the Girl stuttered but gave a smile. Tommy smiled back

"Actually fun fact on the inside of a creeper, they have several organs, just like any other creature. And one of them is full of explosive powder, while a lighter connected to the creeper's brain lights it. If you stab a sword right in between those two vital organs, they can't light." Tommy rambled. He was able to speak with his voice too! A little fresh air did one wonders. The Girl blinked, surprised.

"But you would have to stab it in the same spot each time." the Girl stated, realizing that it would either take a ton of skill or the guy she was talking to had killed a lot of creepers specifically.

"Unless their a charged creeper, in which case anything you stab into it is just going to create a pathway for the electricity, and you get electrocuted, and the creeper explodes faster." Tommy continued giving a dopey grin. It was rare to find someone who realized how much hard work it was to creeper hunt. The Girl smiled, nodding back as she watched the child play with the bees, then frowned, what were they going to do.

"I'm glad you found us. We could use a creeper expert while we figure this out." the Girl spoke, smiling at him. Tommy smiled back before rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassed. 

"I'm no creeper expert. I just have to hunt a bunch of them to get more explosives for the next town I visit." Tommy clarified. The Girl nodded before freezing.

"What"

Tommy stood up," I'm so sorry! I would have ended it sooner, but you were so nice to that child. You deserve to die in a peaceful place. Most people don't want to die in a dusty old cave, you know? " before the Teen could run, a sword already impaled her. A shriek of the Girl and child almost blew out his eardrum.

"Shhhh, hey, it's okay. Usually, I would have done this sooner, but people always make a big deal of where they die. You're really lucky most don't get to die this peacefully." Tommy said, thinking of poor Tubbo, who had choked and burned on ash in a place of terrible human betrayal. 

Tommy paused. He was never good at comforting people. Tommy liked to think that he'd gotten better at it. He was less loud, more gentlemanly than ever. He was a big man in every sense of the word.

The Girl went fast. She was already weak from the horrid days before. Her face was frozen in absolute terror. He quickly grabbed the child, who huddled in a corner.

"Hey, it's okay, trust me, I wish someone had done this for me when I was your age, things might have been much easier, and I would have learned my lesson the easy way." Tommy tried to tell the child why they had to go, why it would be easier for them. He sighed. No one would ever understand him. He made the child's death quick.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts, likes, things you'd like to see going forward? I'd love to hear them!


End file.
